the_lord_of_embersfandomcom-20200214-history
(Archived) Recognized Town
'''Recognized Town''' A Recognized Town is very important. Towns produce Political Power which is important since you need Political Power to maintain Fortress costs and expand. To get your Town Recognized, you must get a Builder or higher to inspect your build to decide if it meets the requirements or not. You can use pre-generated structures to recognize but they also must meet the missing requirements. Note: you can build 2 Towns per province. ---- '''Requirements:''' '''- Name: ''' Your town must have a proper name, you cannot use names that make no sense (Paris, fjahebfy, City 5) If you cannot decide then an owner will decide the city name for you '''- Aesthetic Requirement:''' The Town must look good and realistic. It is up to the Staff member evaluation of your city if it passes this requirement. - '''Houses:''' The recognized town must have 25 homes. Homes must be a minimum of 4x4 (Inside) . They must have a bed, chest, a window (not if inside mountain) and a light source. (10 of these houses have to be "'''1 Bed"''' homes, so not those double story houses that count as 2. '''- Storehouse:''' The storehouse must be a minimum 5x5 and contain 4 double chests, 2 barrels, and a crafting table of your choice. '''- Shopping District:''' A place where people can shop or trade for items. 3x3 (inside) shop stalls, minimum of 3 stalls. '''- Guards Armory:''' The barracks must be a minimum of 5x5, and must have 3 full armor stands and 3 full weapon racks. (Faction Related Gear) '''-Trade Post or Blacksmith: '''This building is supposed to look like it belongs to the trader that lives in it, if its a blacksmith then it would be anvil, forge etc. (These would allow a trader/ blacksmith to be spawned), (Build a tavern for a bartender) (Trader Costs: $5k) (NOTE: FACTION TRADERS ONLY) NOTE: You cannot have a trader spawned before you have The city recognized, and you cannot move the trader out of your city after it’s been spawned! '''-Barracks (OPTIONAL): '''This building is optional is would require 8 beds in a barracks with 8 chests, these are guards of the town and will allow a Commander to be spawned, and allows more npc spawners for the city. (Commander Costs $5k) '''- Walls:''' The walls must surround the city. With the exception of builds in mountains. They must be 4 Blocks tall, thickness doesn't matter. '''- Entrance Gate:''' The gate must be at least 2 blocks wide and 3 blocks high. The gate should be able to open. Cities in Mountains can have maximum of 2 Gates (if you add more they will stay as gate blocks during sieges) - '''Farm: '''A large cultivated field to feed the town, it can be any shape an must have at least 30 crops planted. '''- Farm House:''' A place to store your crops. It must be a minimum of 3x3(inside) and contain 2 chests and a bed (Chests must contain some crops inside) '''- Town Hall: '''Can be a castle, citadel but must contain a throne room. ---- '''Other Rules/Info''' - Your city must meet all the requirements even after being recognized. - You may not add the following to your town: * Lava * Obsidian * A moat larger than 4 blocks deep and 5 blocks wide - You can pay 5000 coins for an npc respawner to spawn small amount of soldiers or civilians in your city. - You can Build a monument for an additional 10 Political Power, the Monument will be checked by staff if its valid, 1 monument max for a faction. (Obelisks, Statues, Pyramids, Shrines etc.) Recognized Towns